The present invention is novel compounds which are 1,3,4-thiadiazoles and 1,3,4-oxadiazoles, and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition or base salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use therefor. The invention compounds are now found to have activity as inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase and/or cyclooxygenase providing treatment of conditions advantageously affected by such inhibition including inflammation, arthritis, pain, fever, and the like. Thus, the present invention is also a pharmaceutical composition or method of use therefor.
Although fenamates are known among antiinflammatory agents and various thiadiazoles and oxadiazoles are known as useful substituents in derivations thereof, for example, together with 3,5-di-tertiary-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl groups as disclosed in copending application PD-3815, the present combination of ring systems, substituents and moieties is not among those previously known. Other compounds having ring systems also include various thiadiazoles and oxadiazoles and references discussing such compounds are disclosed in PD-3815 and it is therefore incorporated by reference here. Among these disclosures are use for treating inflammation as is found here but the differences between the known compounds and the present compounds are readily apparent with no teaching to make obvious such differences would also be useful for treatment of the conditions taught here.